1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating assemblies, and, more particularly, to chemical heating assemblies such as chemical vaporizers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrically heated vapor dispensing apparatuses can be plugged into a conventional electrical outlet of a building and can be used, for example, to dispense a fragrance, an insect repellant, or vapors for health care purposes into the air surrounding chemical heating assembly. An electrically heated vapor dispensing apparatus is known which includes a heater portion and a light assembly, the heater portion including a heater base with a heating element. To obtain a secure connection therebetween, the heater base and the light assembly are overmolded together.
What is needed in the art is a chemical heating assembly including a housing, which can carry a heating device, and a light assembly which mechanically and electrically couple securely together using sliding and snap-fit arrangements.